Dies Irae
by Lafinada Scott
Summary: Jean a rendez-vous avec Sherlock, mais Sherlock l'ignore, et Jean l'attend... Ce corpus ordonné et réordonné de chapitres écrits, réécrits, remaniés, abandonnés, repris, échangés, réorganisés à l'infini, sont, je l'espère, aussi doux et puissant à lire qu'ils le furent à écrire...
1. Préface

Dies Irae

* * *

Une fanfiction dans l'univers de la série « Sherlock » de la BBC.

Gender!Bend, rated R.

Jean [John] Watson, Sherlock Holmes.

Rédigée par Lafinada Scott/Louise A.

Beta-reader : carambar-sama

* * *

 **Préface**

À toi improbable lecteur qui tomba sur ce texte, je te souhaite la foi de pénétrer les méandres sombres de la « fan girl total addict » et des soubresauts tourtueux d'une adolescente dans la fleur de ses découvertes, autant émotionelles que littéraires. Ce corpus désordonné de chapitres écrits, réécrits, remaniés, abandonnés, repris, échangés, réorganisés à l'infini, ne sont ni un roman, ni une nouvelle, et encore moins une fanfiction. Non, ceci est un manifeste. Un manifeste à l'émotion la plus pure qui s'est déversée dans ces lignes, à la délicatesse adolescente. L'auteure ne cherche pas ici à défendre ses coups d'oeils indiscrets à une sexualité qui se cherche, mais plutôt à t'orienter, cher lecteur, vers cet élan étrange qui parfois saisit une âme, et la jette dans la confusion totale au milieu d'une création qui la dépasse. Presque quatre années ont été nécessaires pour mener à bien tout ceci -que je ne me risquerais pas à nommer « oeuvre »- mais pourtant, tout y est cohérent. Peut-être car au fond, je resterais toujours une insatiable dévoreuse d'émotions, d'expériences et de dramatique.

Pour toi Carambar chéri, à ces milliers d'heures perdues à grandir et dépérir, mourir et ressusciter, et à... ouais, merde, chuis juste ta « dirty mined girl ». Would you take me to a gay bar ? J'ai acheté de la brioche, pour le goûter...

Bref, bon plongeon dans notre jeunesse, avec tout ce quelle avait de jouissif et de désespérant,

Pandouille aka KiffLesPd69 aka Louloute aka Louise

* * *

Armes-toi de Youtube cher ami ! Car ces pages sont aussi musicales : parfois les textes, parfois les ambiances des chansons choisies seront tes guides, et tes gardiennes. Gardes aussi le scénario de la série, si tu es néophyte en Sherlock : tu y comprendras mieux les nuances et les contre points que j'ai effectués.


	2. Table des matières

Table des matières

* * *

Préface

Prologue - The game is on

Chapitre 1 : Sous les arcades, Fauve

Chapitre 2 : Highway to Hell - Dangerous, AC/DC, David Guetta

Chapitre 3 : Droit dans le soleil, Détroit

Chapitre 4 : Nothing else matters, Metallica

Chapitre 5 : I, Andrew Bird

Chapitre 6 : From the Pinacle to the Pit, Ghost

Chapitre 7 : To build a home, The Cinematic Orchestra

Chapitre 8 : Me and the Devil , Soap and Skin

Chapitre 9 : Maps, Our Last Night

Chapitre 10 : Oh no !, Marina and the Diamonds

Chapitre 11 : Zombie Queen, Ghost

Chapitre 12 : Hangover - Amour - Hypnotic, Alestorm - Rammstein - MEP

Chapitre 13 : Still here, Digital Daggers

Chapitre 14 : « Dies Irae » Cirice, Ghost

Chapitre 15 : Square Hammer, Ghost

Chapitre 16 : Land of all, Woodkid

Épilogue - Fin de partie

* * *

playlist?list=PLb2IexZXHNSZows8yt0Bbsxwvt08EtNW5


	3. Little Sister ?

Little Sister

Hey, sister, are you all alone ?

I'm standing out your window

Hey, little sister, can I come inside you ?

I want to show you all my love

I want to be the only one

I know you like nobody ever, baby

Little sister, can't you find another way ?

No more living life behind a shadow

You whisper secrets in my ear

Slowly dancing cheek to cheek

Such a sweet thing when you open up, baby

They say I'll only do you wrong

Come together 'cause I understand

Just who you really are, yeah, baby

Little sister, can't you find another way ?

No more living life behind a shadow

I shake up

Queens of the Stone Age


	4. Prologue - The game is on

Prologue - The game is on

«Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse c'est le 221B Baker Street !»

L'aventure avait commencé comme cela. Sans préparation ni préambule. Personne n'a avertit Jean Watson de l'entrée fracassante de Sherlock Holmes dans sa vie.

Elle était juste une fille après tout. Elle était plutôt bonne à l'école, avait fait une ou deux bêtises mémorables, sortie avec pas mal de garçons au collège et au lycée, avait fait se rencontrer son amie Clara et sa sœur Harry, avait commencé des études de médecine qui l'avaient conduite à l'armée pour finalement atterrir de nouveau dans sa ville universitaire, une balle dans l'épaule et une claudication difficile à traîner à à peine trente ans.

Une fille un peu seule, un peu triste, mais droite et forte, avec de l'amour pour la vie.

Une fille un peu seule, un peu triste, un peu brisée aussi.

Une fille qui a rencontré un drôle de gars l'autre jour.

Une fille qui a découvert l'autre moitié de sa vie à son tour.


	5. Chapitre 1 - Sous les arcades

Chapitre 1

Sous les arcades

Fauve

« Grouille Watson ! »

On ne se dérobe pas aux invectives de Mr. Holmes. Simplement que pour tout néophyte de sa compagnie, son autorité naturelle était difficilement négligeable, mais que de surcroît, quand on court derrière un inconnu que l'on a vu se repaitre à pleine bouche d'un cadavre pas très frais, on se dit que le détective à de bonnes raisons de vouloir le rattraper. Question d'habitude et de contexte, donc.

J'accélérai alors comme je pouvais, sautant par dessus une bouche d'égout béante, slalomant entre les bouteilles de verres qui jonchaient le sol. Nous coursions ce gars depuis quelques minutes quand il grimpa à toutes vitesses l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble, sans doute pour atteindre le toit. Mais le détective consultant ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire, il se jeta encore plus vite à sa suite. Je les suivi tant bien que mal, aveuglée par mes cheveux détachés, grimpant les marches de l'escalier branlant quatre à quatre.

Aveuglée je viens de dire, avez vous noté ? Tant mieux, parce que moi non, et ça m'a coûté cher. Tant d'années de coupe militaire m'ont fait oublier que oui, les cheveux longs sont une des tares de l'humanité, et de surcroît quand on grimpe quatre à quatre des marches rouillées, défiant probablement toutes les normes de construction imaginables, c'est simplement _dangereux_.

C'est comme ça que je retrouverais une jambe coincée jusqu'à la cuisse dans un espace où aurait définitivement dû se trouver une marche.

Je clignais des yeux, et je sentis cuire de longues éraflures dans mes muscles.

« Sherlock ! »

…

« Sherloooooock ! »

…

…

Bientôt une demie-heure, et pas moyen de me dégager, pensez bien que j'ai essayé avant de devoir -non sans horreur- gémir comme une petite princesse effarouchée. J'ai une dignité, _moi_.

Je passais en revue dans ma tête les différentes formes dégénérées de cancer du cerveau que je connaissais, en contemplant mon téléphone explosé par terre.

Et puis soudain, j'entendais des pas au-dessus de ma tête, puis un souffle éreinté.

« Mmmmmh… Hey Watson ! »

Sherlock Holmes venait de se pencher sur l'escalier, et m'observait à travers les marches rouillées.

« J'aimerais bien un coup de main… »

Il commença à descendre vers moi.

« Je te rassure, il n'est pas allé loin ! Il s'est pris les pieds dans un muret, mais il se battait bien. Dommage pour lui, j'avais pris mon thé avant de partir, et d'ailleurs si on pouvait à l'avenir penser à… »

Une longue ligne rouge et luisante lui barre le visage, de la pommette à la lèvre supérieure. Du même rouge qui souille ma jambe, lorsque j'écarte les pans déchirés de mon pantalon pour inspecter mes plaies.

« Il faut qu'on aille aux urgences »

Il grogne.

« Tu as ton diplôme d'infirmière ou pas ? »

Il me lance un regard en coin. Il a de longs cils noirs.

À mon tour de grogner. Je lui emboîte le pas vers Baker Sreet.

oO0Oo

Il y a des cotons sanglants un peu partout sur le Formica de la cuisine. Le néon clignote un peu, il ne va pas tarder à lâcher. Le placard brille de son vert cireux. J'ai soigné ma jambe, sans trop de difficulté, les plaies étaient superficielles, mais je suis épuisée, notamment parce que j'ai du faire une clé de bras à ce crétin de Holmes pour arriver à lui désinfecter le visage. La Reine seule sait où la lame de ce canif avait pu traîner !

« Je ne suis pas en sucre » marmonne-t-il.

« Mais humain tout de même. Les infections ne sont pas seulement pour les enfants Sherlock ! »

Nouveau grognement.

Je suis en train de ranger ma trousse de secours, qu'il s'est déjà vautré dans le canapé.

Ma jambe me cuit, je suis crevée, mes fringues sont sales, je suis complètement ébouriffée et Holmes est en train de marmonner sur le canapé. Un morceau de torse blanc là, sous la chemise, son index tapote le dossier en cuir.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

« Pour la prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux de t'attaches les cheveux. »

Je me retourne.

« Histoire que je ne me fasse pas blesser à chaque fois que tu te prends les pieds dans les escaliers. À deux ce serait plus simple pour coincer mes suspects. »

« Pourquoi tu trouves toujours le moyen de tout ramener à toi ? »

« Parce que sinon tu penserais trop à toi et tu t'apitoierais sur toi-même »

« T'as laissé ta canne en bas »

Je reste immobile, noyé dans un mélange de stupéfaction et de rancoeur. Je recule de quelques pas, me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil et serre les poings très forts pour ne pas me lever et lui en coller une.

« Tu ne vas pas la chercher ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ta canne voyons. »

Je me suis levée et, excédée, je suis montée m'allonger.

Depuis ce soir là, ma canne prend la poussière de mon orgueil dans le placard à ménage du rez-de-chaussée.


	6. Chapitre 2 - Dangerous

Chapitre 2

Highway to Hell - Dangerous

AC/DC - David Guetta

Ses yeux fous. Son sourire carnassier. Sa fausse moue boudeuse. Tout dans cet homme rappelle cruellement la folie la plus pure.

Il suinte l'assurance par tous les trous. Son costume sur-mesure lui cintre la taille. Je suis jalouse de voir avec quelle facilité il capte l'attention de Sherlock, alors que je suis bardée d'explosifs. Ils n'échangent au final que peu de mots, mais leurs regards se mêlent dans une danse langoureuse. _Répugnant_.

Je suis coincée entre eux deux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce psychopathe veut nous faire exploser. J'ai brusquement trop chaud dans ma parka, l'air me semble bien lourd à respirer.

Je me jette sur lui et l'étrangle de mes bras. Je n'ai rien perdu de ma force et je le sens se crisper sous moi. Mais les points rouges qui dansent sur ma poitrine, sur ma tête et sur celle de Sherlock me dissuade de continuer.

Je le relâche à contre cœur. Mais je suis prête à me jeter sur lui pour le noyer dans la piscine s'il tente quoi que ce soit de (plus) menaçant à l'encontre de Sherlock.

J'embrasse Sherlock. Vite, maladroitement, désespérément. Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine, mes mains agrippent son cou. Je m'attends à être repoussée, mais il n'en fait rien. Il me rend mon baiser. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, mais je n'ose pas avancer. J'ai le souffle court. Quand je le lâche enfin, il a l'air aussi paniqué que moi. Ses yeux trahissent toutes ses émotions. Il a eu peur. Vraiment. On finit par éclater de rire. D'un rire saccadé et nerveux, complètement compulsif. Nos hurlements éclatent contre le carrelage nu. Je me brise en sanglots. Mes nerfs lâchent les uns après les autres. Il s'est redressé et a arrêté de se tenir les côtes. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me berce. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, je sens sa main faire des aller-retour sur mes cheveux. Mes pleurs se calment.

On est hors de contrôle, hors du monde. C'est pas normal de s'être faite kidnappée, d'avoir été bardée d'explosifs, d'avoir tapé la causette avec le pire criminel du monde, se faire déshabiller par son meilleur ami, l'embrasser fougueusement pour ensuite se tordre de rire, puis pleurer, le tout dans une piscine déserte. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas normal. Mais terriblement jouissif. Y a qu'ici qu'ont se sent vivants, réels, présents. Propulsés au milieu du danger avec comme seules protections notre témérité et notre ardeur de vivre. Il n'y qu'en dansant avec le diable que l'ont respire.

Sherlock Holmes, d'où viens-tu ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir choisit ma vie comme destination.

Merci.


	7. Chapitre 3 : Droit dans le soleil

Chapitre 3

Droit dans le soleil

Détroit

Chercher mon ami au milieu de tous ces corps reliés à des machines. Je perçois chacun de leurs bips aigus comme autant de sentences de mort. Et là, enfin, un Mycroft digne, assis bien droit dans un fauteuil du couloir. Il regarde dans le vide devant lui, les mains sur son parapluie. Je fonds sur le gouvernement britannique dès que je l'aperçois. Mon cœur bat à m'en rompre les veines.

«Où est-il ?»

Il lève lentement la tête vers moi. Il est toujours égal à lui même. Ça m'est insupportable.

«La porte à ma droite.»

Je me précipite sur la poignée. Je ne me vois ni ouvrir la porte, ni traverser la pièce. Je sais juste que je suis là, debout près de ce corps pâle dans des draps pâles. Il a les yeux fermés. Son bras gauche est bandé, ils ont nettoyé son visage et rasé des mèches pour panser sa tête. Les boucles qui restent pendent mollement sur son visage. Il a l'air tellement calme.

Mais cette impression est vite balayée par la perfusion plantée dans son bras, l'assistance respiratoire qui lui entrave la bouche, les patchs collés sur son maigre torse. Comment un gars aussi grand que lui peut sembler si petit dans ce lit ? Tous ses os sont encore plus cassant que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont enfin heurté le sol ?

Sherlock, je te perds dans ces tuyaux.

Sherlock, je ne te vois plus.

Sherlock, où es-tu ?


	8. Chapitre 4 - Nothing else matters

Chapitre 4

Nothing else matters

Metallica

Je me noie dans ton regard, je me perds dans tes gestes, je me laisse submerger par ton sang. Comme toutes les nuits.

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce chemin de violence ?

J'aurais pu prendre un poste dans un cabinet de généraliste, plutôt que d'urgentiste.

Tu aurais facilement pu t'enfermer dans un laboratoire haut de gamme, environné de mecs que tu aurais supplanté au prix Nobel de Chimie.

On aurait continué nos affaires, mais de loin, le dimanche, pendant les scones, des affaires classées, et Lestrade détendu même si on ne trouvait pas la solution. Pas de cris, pas de haine, pas de peur, pas de course, pas d'adrénaline, pas de sang, pas de frigo morgue de fortune, pas toutes ces nuits à te veiller pendant que je te change tes bandes ensanglantées, à fêter le réveil de Londres assis sur les marches du Tube encore vide, les flaques reflètent les derniers lampadaires, de solides blocs de fumée pour figurer nos souffles dans l'air, le soleil qui brûle le noir de nos manteaux, brûler dans le froid de la nuit.


	9. Chapitre 5 - I

Hey les coupains. Merci à vous de me suivre jusque là !

Une petite note pour vous, suite à la première review de cette fanfiction (merci Asagie) : si des passages vous semblent obscurs voir incompréhensibles (ce que je n'espère pas ahaha !), sentez vous libre de m'envoyer un PM ou une review (si vous êtes un lecteur sans compte , je vous répondrais dans le chapitre suivant, nulle inquiétude), je me ferais un plaisir de vous éclaircir

* * *

Chapitre 5

I

Andrew Bird

En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai tendu l'oreille pour guetter un bruit, dans ta chambre ou la cuisine. Rien. Le chagrin m'a submergée d'un coup mais quelque chose m'a chuchoté : «Il sera de retour ce soir». Oui. Il sera de retour ce soir, ou alors son enquête aura pris du retard et je ne le verrais que demain matin. Quoi ? Je vais de mensonge en mensonge ? Peut-être. Je sens le mensonge courir dans mon cœur, contaminer mon cerveau, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Enfin. Je suis descendue à la cuisine. J'ai préparé deux tasses, comme par réflexe. Mon thé bu, je suis allée me doucher. Et j'ai toqué à la porte de la salle de bain. Seul le silence m'a répondu. Je suis remontée pour m'habiller. Une lourde tache pour un jour de douleur comme celui-ci. Je me suis dégoté une robe noire ample, longue jusqu'aux mi-cuisses, au col en v et aux manches longues. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais. J'ai mis mes bottes noires et un manteau de la même couleur, trouvé dans les cartons appartenant à ma mère. Je ne me suis pas maquillé, je n'ai pas mis de bijoux, comme à mon habitude. J'ai même réussi à me faire une tresse convenable malgré mes mains qui tremblaient. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais si je lâchais un peu mes pulls habituels. J'ai pris mon sac et je suis partie, claquant la porte de Baker Street.

Un taxi m'a conduite jusqu'au cimetière. Il me semblait être dans un épais nuage de brume : je ne voyais ni n'entendais vraiment les choses, comme si mon être se protégeait en éloignant la réalité de lui... Il y avait déjà ton frère. Je lui ai serré la main mais il est parti très vite. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois pleurer son cadet. Puis les gens sont arrivés. Mme Hudson en première. Elle avait décider de passer la nuit chez une amie pour me laisser seule et pour qu'elle puisse elle même supporter le contre coup de la mort de son fils. Elle avait un charmant bouquet de chrysanthèmes à la main. Ensuite Lestrade et Molly, qui avaient tout deux l'ai affecté. La légiste semblait gênée, je n'ai pas su savoir pourquoi. Bizarrement, Anderson est venu aussi. Il trahissait un sentiment criant de culpabilité. En temps normal, je lui en aurai sûrement collée une, mais tout me paraissait flou et gris... Un certain nombre d'anciens clients sont arrivés aussi. Ils ne t'avaient pas oublié visiblement. Ils ne te connaissaient pas, tu étais juste le type agaçant qui les avait aidé une fois, mais ils sont venus quand même... Je ne les remercierais jamais assez il me semble. Quelques autres personnes, comme Mike, ou d'autres encore que je ne connaissais pas, certainement des connaissances à toi. Aussi, trois personnes dont une femme à l'air fatigué. Vu leurs vêtements usés et sales, ils devaient sûrement faire partie de ton réseau de sans abris.

Tout ce petit monde s'est rassemblé autour de la fosse, et je me suis avancée, juste à côté de toi. Je voulais leur parler du Sherlock que je connaissais. De mon insupportable colocataire. Alors je l'ai fait. Tu as du m'entendre non ? Tu étais à côté. Quoi qu'il en soit. Je le leur ai dit. Ce qu'ils savaient déjà : ton intelligence, ton sens aiguisé de l'observation, ton arrogance et ton mépris. Mais je leur ai dit d'autres choses. Des choses que je suis sûre (à part Mycroft) d'être seule à connaître : ta douceur. Ton air innocent (qui achevait de me convaincre de te faire du thé à 4h du matin). Ta gentillesse (oui, ça t'ai arrivé. Oui, tu dois te retourner là où tu es). Je leur ai dit que tu étais génial, insupportable mais génial, que je remerciais le ciel de t'avoir mis sur ma route, de m'avoir laisser devenir -j'ai cette prétention- ton amie. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que je haïssais Dieu pour t'avoir repris. Que tu laissais un vide terrible dans ma vie. Que je craignais de ne jamais me relever. De continuer à saigner par cette plaie béante dans ma poitrine.

Et puis ils t'ont recouvert de terre et ils sont partis les uns après les autres, ils ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser seule avec toi. Je me suis agenouillé devant ta stèle, est ce que tu as vu ça ? Je suis restée là une heure, deux peut-être. Il faisait froid. Mais je voulais être encore un peu à tes côtés. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Je t'ai insulté. Beaucoup. J'ai laissé ma colère, ma confusion, ma peine et ma douleur s'exprimer librement. Je parlais de toi au présent, comme si tu étais là, près de moi et vivant. Je t'ai parlé. Je t'ai supplié de revenir. D'arrêter ça. De sortir de ta cachette pour venir sécher mes larmes. Pour me dire que tu es là. Pour entendre encore ta voix. Pour sentir ton parfum. Pour voir tes yeux. Pour me dire que je vais arrêter de souffrir. Que tu va rentrer à l'appartement et que tu va encore dégueulasser le frigo mais cette fois ce n'est pas grave, cette fois je le nettoierais sans ronchonner puisque s'il y a des tâches de sang dans le bac à légumes, ça voudra dire que tu es rentré. Mais si tu as entendu, tu as utilisé ton art pour m'ignorer, et j'ai continué à noyer ta tombe de mes larmes et des mes remarques amères. Ensuite, je me suis relevée. Tu m'as entendue te promettre que je reviendrai ? Je suis allée chez un fleuriste. Il m'a obéit à la lettre. Le bouquet était splendide. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour les roses bleues. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu va débarquer devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, excité d'avoir arraché un triple meurtres à Lestrade. Enfin. Je l'ai posé près de toi, tout contre la pierre tombale. Les feuilles de glaïeul tombaient mollement sur les côtés. Encore un signe stupide... J'ai effleuré le marbre noir et puis je me suis finalement décidée à partir. Un vent froid s'est levé, et en un éclair je t'ai vu. Là, devant moi, ton manteau et tes cheveux au vent. Tu t'es retourné, j'ai failli voir ton visage et au moment où j'allais crier ton nom, tu a disparu. Un peu vacillante, j'ai quitté le cimetière.

Je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison immédiatement.

J'ai reçu des tas de textos, je n'en ai lu aucun, car il n'y en avait aucun de toi.

Où est-tu Sherlock ?


	10. Chapitre 6 - From the pinacle to the pit

Chapitre 6

From the Pinacle to the Pit

Ghost

Jean Watson était la seule amie de Sherlock Holmes. Et il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre. C'était la seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit de , alors qu'il observait recroquevillée sur sa tombe.

« Tu... Tu m'as dit un jour que tu n'étais pas un héros. Il y a eu des fois où je pensais même que tu n'étais pas humain. Mais laisse moi te dire ça. Tu es le meilleur homme... Le plus humain être humain que j'aie jamais connu. Et personne ne me convaincra jamais que tu m'a menti alors... Voilà. J'étais si seule... et je te dois tellement »

« Mais, s'il te plaît, il y a juste une dernière chose, une toute dernière chose. Un dernier miracle, Sherlock, pour moi... ne sois pas... »

« Mort. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Arrête ça. Arrête ça. »

Envolée la Jean solide et rassurante.

Plus rien.

Juste une brisure, là, dans l'air.

Lui non plus il n'avait plus rien.

Mais que faire d'autre ? Il avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Peu importe les sentiments. L'ennui était sa maîtresse. Il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, il se traînait derrière elle, nu et suppliant.

Quel chien. Quel fichu putain de clébar il faisait.

Chien que tu es Sherlock.

Chien que tu es.


	11. Chapitre 7 - To buil a home

Chapitre 7

To build a home

The Cinematic Orchestra

Un taxi puis Baker Street, Mme Hudson n'était pas encore rentrée. Pourquoi est ce que la première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant le porte était ton violon sur la table basse...? Vas-tu me laisser tranquille une seconde ? J'ai abandonné mon manteau sur l'accoudoir et je suis allée me rouler en boule sur le canapé, laissant mes pieds pendre dans le vide. Que faire à présent ? L'appartement est si vide, si froid sans toi.

Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Le moindre recoin me rappelle ta présence. Je sens ton fantôme dans toutes les pièces, je te vois assis dans ton fauteuil ou à la table de la cuisine, affairé sur mon ordinateur portable ou en train d'insulter la télé... Il faut que je change d'environnement. Mais pour aller où ? Pas question de demander à Harry. Mycroft ? Plutôt rêver.

Une solution. N'importe laquelle. Il m'en faut une.

Absolument.

Juste une.

Juste une.


End file.
